


Mirror Mirror

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter XXX, Nanase stares into mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Sometimes, after her return to her own time, Misane catches Nanase staring at his own reflection with a strange expression. It’s not as focused as he gets when he’s working on the Master Program or reading someone’s data. It’s more… sad. Pensive.

“Is something wrong, Nanase?” she asks after catching him standing by a mirror.

Nanase puts on a bright smile in an instant. “Nothing’s wrong! Are you worried about me, Misane-chan?”

“A little,” she says, not at all fooled by his smile. She’s learned how to read him well by now. “If nothing’s wrong, then I’d like to know what you were just thinking about.”

“It’s a little bit silly,” he says, smile slipping a bit. “I’d kind of sound like a weirdo if I told you about it.”

“You already do,” she replies. “But that’s never bothered you before.” Nanase seems almost proud of his strange nature, most of the time.

“Haha, that’s a good point! You’ve cornered me as always. Well…” Nanase turns back to the mirror. “Sometimes when I see my own reflection, I get the feeling that I’ve seen someone with a face like mine before. ...Weird, isn’t it?”

Misane can’t respond immediately. The future Nanashi, the one who came to the past to alter events and lived as Mikado for a time, should have been written out of the past just like she was. Nanase remembering even this much is startling, and she doesn’t know how to proceed.

“I can’t remember anything about them,” he goes on. “But I do get the feeling that I miss them a lot.”

Misane didn’t witness much of Mikado and Nanase’s relationship. Despite him claiming to be the worst to himself, she had seen nothing less brotherly from him than feeding Nanase hot cocoa in the thick of summer, and even that she could picture being done by a normal sibling or cousin. Nanase clearly idolized him, and even during the time afterwards when he knew his real identity, he’d gone around making every friend he possibly could with the goal of breaking through his older self’s barriers.

“I’m probably just being narcissistic,” says Nanase, with a small chuckle. “Though that doesn’t really seem to fit me, when I put it that way!”

“...No, it doesn’t,” she says, finally interjecting. “I don’t… think it’s unusual. It could be a relative you had and were close to when you were younger, that you don’t remember now.”

“Eh? You think so? But I’m pretty sure I remember all my uncles… anyway, I’m glad you don’t think I’m completely bizarre for staring at mirrors, Misane-chan.” Nanashi’s smile is a little more genuine this time. “You’re way too kind to someone like me.”

“I always have been,” she says. “I always will be.”

Now he outright grins. “Tell me that again when our age gap isn’t weird, please~? I think Dad would get upset hearing that kind of lovey-dovey thing from you now.”

Hearing him say that, she turns a bright red. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

He laughs. “Could’ve fooled me~”


End file.
